


Count to Ten

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Caning, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Zoe, Thandie, and caning.  Do you need a summary?  I don't need a summary.  I need a room with a locking door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Ten

"Is this the 'you've been a very bad girl' part?" Zoe grins, cupping her hand in a possessive fashion to the back of Thandie's neck and kissing her slow and deep. Thandie's laughing when the kiss breaks, and she darts her tongue out to lick Zoe's lips.

"Or, very good," she murmurs suggestively, reaching over towards Zoe's bed and stroking her finger boldly over the cane. Zoe's hand catches her wrist and tugs it sharply to the small of her back, pulling her in with the movement so that their bodies are flush against each other, Thandie's lips releasing a startled gasp. Zoe feels the little twitch, the little shiver of "yes, we're doing this," and it gets her like it does every time.

"I want you on your knees," Zoe says quietly, her hand dropping Thandie's wrist and her thumb tracing down the crease of Thandie's ass through her dress before she steps away. Thandie doesn't just drop, but goes gracefully, her eyes directly on Zoe's, her chin tilted up slightly. "Tell me why you want it," Zoe murmurs, stroking Thandie's cheek. Thandie's eyelids flicker, her head tilts towards the hand, and Zoe watches her shift.

"I want to feel pain, ma'am. It sets me on fire."

"Good. I want to see you on fire," Zoe says, trailing the tip of her index finger over Thandie's bottom lip. "Lift your dress up for me."

Thandie tugs the short skirt up, above her hips, and she's naked below it as Zoe requested. The thatch of hair is neatly trimmed, but otherwise natural, and Zoe licks her lips as she thinks about the scene they've negotiated.

"Spread your knees. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking... that you're really hot when you're bossy," Thandie replies with a small smile, scooting her knees apart. "Ma'am."

"Good, because that's what I intend to be tonight," Zoe grins. No reason to be all frowns and stern talk; she and Thandie get along like a house on fire and she wants Thandie to be comfortable. "Rub your clit. Keep your skirt up, I want to watch you. Do it how you like it."

Thandie's smile doesn't fade as her hand shifts down, long fingers slipping between folds of skin and then back up to her clit. The light catches them and Zoe can see the glint of moisture as Thandie starts to rub slowly, then faster, alternating at intervals. Her eyes stay on Zoe with a touch of defiance, and in the silence of the bedroom Zoe can hear Thandie's breathing start to speed up and catch before the air conditioning cuts on.

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want, _chica_," Zoe orders, settling down into her rocking chair and tucking one leg up under her, the other foot resting on the edge of the chair and her fingers tapping on the arm.

"Your cane, ma'am," Thandie moans, obviously getting more into the role in her head as her physical arousal increases. "I want your cane on my arse."

"Tell me why, again."

"Because it hurts."

"Again." Steel creeps into Zoe's voice, her eyes hot. She shifts and there's the friction of her jeans against her clit, swollen underneath. She wants to just guide Thandie's face between her legs and grind against it, but what she's planned will be worth the wait.

"Because it _hurts_, ma'am," Thandie whines, her fingers going quick again.

"Hands off," Zoe snaps, and Thandie yanks her fingers away like she's been burned. "Taste," she purrs, and Thandie raises her hand to her mouth, fingers trembling slightly. Her eyes are soft and the rise and fall of her chest shows Zoe how heavy her breathing is, anticipation thick in the air as she drags her tongue over her fingers. Zoe has to take a deep breath to steady herself before she stands.

"Over the side of the bed, grab the other end of the mattress and keep your dress up," Zoe instructs. Her bed's just a double, which might be a bad thing, except that it's the perfect length to stretch from side to side, low enough that Thandie can relax the muscles in her thighs and her ass and use her arms and upper body to keep steady instead. The cane's thin and black, a whippy synthetic material. Zoe rubs her hand over Thandie's ass first, making a plan in her head, dipping her middle finger in between Thandie's labia and feeling how wet she is. Thandie makes a soft, open, pleading sound, and Zoe closes her eyes for a moment, presses two fingers to her clit through her jeans. Another deep breath and her focus narrows. She picks up the cane.

"Count."

The first strike comes down and Thandie, jumps, tenses, gasps audibly. "One, ma'am, thank you."

Two and three make parallel lines, high to low, close together. Four overlaps slightly and Thandie cries out. Zoe has to scold herself not to do it again on purpose.

"Five, ma'am, thank you ma'am," Thandie moans, and it's happening just as Zoe had hoped. Her voice is broken, and the words are only more defined echoes of the desperate shapeless sounds she makes when the cane cracks against her flesh. Six, seven, and she's obviously making an effort to keep still. The last three come low on her ass, ten right at the join of thigh, and then Zoe drops the cane and surges forward in a moment of desperation, jamming her thigh against Thandie's ass, between her legs, finding her cunt. An unbroken chain of long, whimpering, pleading moans comes from Thandie's mouth, and when Zoe yanks her back by the hair and digs her teeth hard into Thandie's neck, she _squeals_ for Zoe, her mouth wide open and her eyes closed. The arch in Thandie's back is so beautiful, her open mouth and smeared lipstick, her pussy dampening Zoe's jeans. Zoe slips her hand down the front of Thandie's dress, pinches a nipple, and growls in Thandie's ear.

"Come."

There's a quick, fish-like wriggle against Zoe's thigh, another series of those high keening cries, and then Thandie's even louder and she's gulping for air like she can't get enough, grinding into the mattress, chest heaving with her neck still arching back.

"Jesus fuck," Zoe mutters, and she doesn't care that she's not naked, that there were other plans. She frots against Thandie's ass, against the dark rose marks that lie in almost perfect symmetry along it, and comes hard in her jeans as Thandie whimpers in pain. Only then does she let Thandie's head go, cheek to the mattress, and gently kiss the nape of Thandie's neck. "Good girl," she mumbles, lifting her body and stroking the exposed, sweat-sheened skin at the small of Thandie's back. "Good girl."


End file.
